


Trying to Get to You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adventure, Babies, Bad Weather, Childbirth, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Hospitals, Old Married Couple, Pain, Road Trips, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Becky knew having a baby meant giving up any and every semblance of predictability.What shedidn’tcount on was going into labor a month early while Charlotte is snowed in on the East Coast.Meanwhile, Charlotte will do anything and everything to be there for the birth of their child. Blizzard or not!Her solution? Roadtrip!Can Charlotte get there in time?





	1. Becky

**Author's Note:**

> I had to contribute to Femslash February and here it is! 
> 
> So, much like my other fics, this one will switch perspectives so the reader gets fully engrossed in the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to offer comments or feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Char, how many times do you plan on calling me today?” Becky tried to control the frustration in her voice. She knew her wife was just anxious about leaving her so close to the baby’s due date but that also didn’t excuse her behavior. She had over a month to go before she was due! Charlotte had called her somewhere around 9 times that day and it was only 11:15. 

"Char, how many times do you plan on calling me today?” Becky tried to control the frustration in her voice. She knew her wife was just anxious about leaving her so close to the baby’s due date but that also didn’t excuse her behavior. She had over a month to go before she was due! Charlotte had called her somewhere around 9 times that day and it was only 11:15. 

3 calls an hour. It was enough to make a sane person crazy, let alone a heavily pregnant woman in the middle of a freak January heatwave. 

“Sorry, Bex. I’m really nervous. I just have this really bad feeling.” Charlotte sounded apologetic. “I’m sorry I’m being a pest.” 

“No, Love, you’re fine. What kind of bad feeling?” Becky kicked off her flats and did her best to stretch out on the couch. She pressed her hand to the top of her belly and laughed as her touch was rewarded with a kick. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’s too serious. I just have something telling me to check on you.” Charlotte sighed. “Promise me you’ll call if something doesn’t feel right?” 

Becky could hear the worry in Charlotte’s voice. It was so unlike her wife to sound like that. It made Becky wonder if something _could_ be wrong. 

“Charlotte, I _swear_ we’re fine. Baby’s not due for another 3 and a half weeks.”” Becky _hated_ being fussed over but especially by her wife. She wanted to prove to the world that pregnancy didn’t mean one was delicate and powerless. 

“Bex, I know when I’m fighting a losing battle. Just call me if something changes.” The worry in Charlotte’s voice shifted to pure annoyance. 

“You have my word. Love you, Queen.” Becky was surprised to realize she was starting to tear up. There were some days that she hated being home while Charlotte traveled. It just felt so far.

“Love you too, Bexcellant one.” Charlotte hung up.

“Your mommy is a worrier,” Becky said, talking to her belly. “I’m glad she cares but I would like to think I would be the first to know if something were wrong with us.” The baby thumped in response to Becky’s voice. 

Becky couldn’t believe they were less than a month away from meeting their baby. Everything was ready to go, except for a few small purchases. Charlotte was finishing a loop of the tri-state area and then, going on an extended maternity leave. At this point, it was just a matter of time. 

This baby was the start of the completion of their master plan. They had been married for 2 and a half years. They had great jobs, a beautiful home and anything they could possibly want. Their lives had been perfect but like most things, there was always room for more. That’s why having a baby made sense. 

Three attempts later, Becky was pregnant. 

“I can’t wait to find out if you’re a boy or a girl. Mommy says boy. I say girl.” Becky spoke, resting her head on the arm of the couch. She rubbed her belly again. “You’re going to have a great life.” 

They hadn’t wanted their baby’s gender to be a surprise. ‘Spawn’ (as Becky called them) had other plans. Every time they tried to find out what they were having, the baby would keep their legs tightly crossed, making it impossible to give an accurate assessment. 

Becky stifled a yawn, doing her best to attempt staring over her belly. After craning her neck for a few moments, she realized it was impossible, especially considering she hadn’t seen her feet in several weeks.

“We have prenatal yoga and plans to try that new Vegan place with our yogi. Do we feel like it?” Becky knew she needed to eat right and exercise. She also had reached the point where she had done everything by the book and thus was content indulging in pizza delivery and really bad old movies. “Help me out here, Spawn.” 

Becky inhaled sharply, as her stomach muscles tightened in the tell-tale cramps of a Braxton Hick’s contraction. She knew it was normal and was her body’s way of preparing for labor. That didn’t make it any less painful though. 

“Don’t try to kill me, Spawn,” she hissed as her muscles began to relax. “Pizza and movies it is.” 

Her phone lit up with a news alert. She grabbed it and brought it close to read. 

_Inga shuts down the East Coast!_

A quick scan of the article told Becky it was a blizzard, not expected to be too serious but would impact things up there for about a week. The airports were shut down as a precaution since the weather was so turned around. 

“Maybe that was Mommy’s bad feeling.,” Becky remarked, tapping her belly and laughing as her skin rippled with the baby’s responses. She knew she should move, maybe get comfortable. She couldn’t bring herself to. This was the most comfortable she had been in weeks,. She also had had an on-and-off nagging backache all day. She could rest. 

“Mommy will be home soon,” Becky said confidently , clutching the couch pillow to her chest.


	2. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city is officially shut down, due to snow. Try as she might, Charlotte can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. 
> 
> Then, she gets the call. Becky's in labor. 
> 
> Time to start concocting a crazy plan to get back home.

"If I call again, Bex will kill me," Charlotte mumbled, resisting the urge to reach out for her phone. She reconsidered, put her hand out to grab it and pulled it back again. Instead of giving in, she flipped the phone over and stood. She wandered over to the window overlooking the city and pulled the curtain back. Fat snowflakes fell thick in a desperate effort to coat the city. The weird feeling of dread pitched again at her center. 

What could it possibly be?

Before she could begin ruminating on her bad feeling again, her phone pinged, signaling a text message. The sharp sound made her jump and run for the phone. She grabbed it, trying not to settle on the bed in a panicked heap. 

_NAOMI: BLIZZARD PARTY. We're in the lobby!_

Charlotte had to stop to debate the merits of going. Would it really be a wise idea to surround herself by other people and their unique energies when she couldn't shake what her weird feeling was? What if being near them only made it worse? She had always been the type of person who preferred being alone when she couldn't understand what an instinct meant. 

On the other hand, it didn't make sense to hide because she had a weird feelings. She was going to have that feeling, regardless of what they tried. 

She picked up her phone and quickly thumbed out a response message. 

_Sounds great. Be right down._

Weather that literally stranded and stopped them from shows was a rarity. It was always a risk but just something that rarely happened. The weather was always an inconvenience but nothing particularly terrible. 

As Charlotte approached the lobby bar, she took stock of who was around. From what she could tell, it seemed like most of the roster had come down to play. The common mentality all appeared to be the same. 'Well, if we're gonna be stuck, might as well have fun.'

"How's Becky feeling?" Naomi asked, sidling up to Charlotte. "I texted her the other day and her response was only to send me some random ass picture of her wearing gray, staring down at her belly going _I have found Moby Dick_!" 

Charlotte surprised herself by snorting with laughter as she realized she had received the same text. She knew Becky was just trying to laugh off the situation, ignoring the fact she felt _huge_. Charlotte wasn't sure how appropriate it was to call yourself Moby Dick though...

"She's good. Ready for the baby- in case you couldn't tell. I caught her promising our child the key to a candy store if they came early." Charlotte laughed again, subconsciously twisting her wedding ring around her finger. "She has like another month but she's not used to being this big." 

"Poor thing," Naomi said, shaking her head. She took another sip of wine. "Moving on, Girl. How are _you_ doing?" 

"Nervous. Excited. Ready to be home with Bex. This is my last tour for awhile." Charlotte sighed, twisting her wedding ring back around so the diamond faced out. " _Really_ am afraid Baby will have a mind to come when I'm not there. What a great start to being a mom! Sorry, Chareck, Mommy missed your big entrance because she was busy being a big star." She nervously drummed against the tabletop. Her face crumpled but she refused to cry. "Sorry, Nay. Think I have a touch of pre-baby anxiety." Naomi surprised her by wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I would be more worried if you weren't nervous," Naomi admitted. "Babies are a big deal." She gently squeezed Charlotte's shoulder. 

"Still exciting! I can't tell if Becky's more happy that she'll get to see her feet again or to meet the baby." Charlotte began to scroll through her photo library. She found what she was looking for and flipped the phone around to show Naomi the screen. 

"Is that...?" Naomi's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in delight. "Oh! They have Becky's nose!" 

"Yes! Becky doesn't see it but I think she's blind." Charlotte stared lovingly at the picture. "We can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl." 

"You don't know?" Naomi sounded surprised by this fact. "I thought Becky would have found out- we know she hates surprises!" 

"Her child is as stubborn as she is. Every time we tried to find out, Baby kept their legs tightly crossed." Charlotte chuckled again, remembering Becky's agitation and her multiple attempts to get the baby to move into the right position. "Mother Lynch says it's Becky's punishment for being a difficult child." 

Just then, her phone rang. Becky's picture filled the screen. She jumped as she answered the call within the first two rings. 

"What's wrong?" Charlotte doesn't mean to sound freaked out but she knew Becky would have only called if something was wrong. Despite her anxiety, she did her best to keep her voice calm and level. 

"You have to promise me you aren't going to scream." 

"What?" Charlotte winced, feeling her voice turn icy. The last thing she wanted was to snap at Becky but now, she was more worried than before. 

"I'm in labor." 

"What?" Charlotte's voice rose sharply, causing Naomi and several other people to turn and stare. "What does that mean?" 

"What does it sound like? I'm in labor and our child is on their way." 

"Are you sure? You're only 35 weeks along." 

"Trust me. There's no mistaking this. Contractions coming every 20 minutes, lasting 15 to 30 seconds. Not Braxton-Hicks." Becky hissed sharply as if she were having a contraction at this very moment. "Also- as to the 35 week thing, Baby Flynch waits for no one." 

"I _hate_ that name. Also, where are you?" 

"Waiting on a labor suite to open up. It's going to be my home for awhile." 

"How much in labor are you?" 

"Early. Very early. Have a lot of time before Baby even _thinks_ about leaving." 

"I'll be there as soon as I can." 

" _Do not do anything stupid_." 

Charlotte knew Becky didn't even want her _contemplating_ trying to get back to her in the midst of a blizzard. Then again, she also _had_ to be there. 

"Bex, I will do whatever it takes to get there." 

"Please don't get yourself killed." 

Charlotte exchanged a few more words with her wife, before ending the call.

"Love you, Becky. I know you'll do great. I'm proud of you." Charlotte hung up, set the phone in front of her and stared up at the ceiling. This was precisely the situation that she _hadn't_ wanted to be in. 

"Baby's coming?" Naomi asked, cocking her head. She winced as Charlotte slowly nodded. "What are you going to do?" 

"I have no idea. The airports are shut down. It's snowing out there. Yet, I can't miss this birth." Charlotte's head sunk into her hands. "Maybe I can drive down the coast?"

"Are you insane?" Naomi's voice became slightly shrill. "There's a blizzard and you want to drive down the coast?" She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Girlfriend, _please_ explain your logic." 

Charlotte glanced up from her phone as she checked the road conditions. She sighed, knowing Naomi just had her best interests at heart. 

"There's very little snow west of DC. I just need to get through and then, can try catching a flight in one of the Carolinas." This plan made as much sense as anything else. She had to get home. 

"Well, if you're going to be crazy, take someone with you." Naomi sighed. "I'd go but Jimmy would flip." She tapped her finger against her chin, contemplating a possible ride match. 

"I can do it if you find one other person," a slightly husky voice chimed in. Charlotte jerked around to find herself staring at none other than Tyler Breeze. "I'm Canadian. We're taught how to drive in ice and snow from an early age. I just don't want it being only the two of us and Dango's great aunt Hester's having a birthday." 

"My campaigning has broken for now." Another voice, this one deep with good grammar, spoke up. "I grew up in Philadelphia. We know snow, especially considering the Cabin that Grandad Gulak kept." 

Charlotte turned again. Was everyone aware of her problem? Did she really want to take a blizzard snow trip with _Tyler Breeze_ and _Drew Gulak_? 

"Are you telling us this or offering to go?" Tyler questioned, glancing warily over his shoulder. He exhaled, reaching for Fandango's hand. 

"Offering to go. We help friends in need, right?" Drew shrugged. 

Charlotte sighed again. Traveling with these two might be borderline insane but it wasn't like she had any other choices. 

She had to get to Becky.


	3. Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft knock and sudden opening of the hospital room door caused Becky to jump. "How the hell..." She raised her voice, unsure if she was actually seeing this. 
> 
> "Your wife called my best friend who called my husband who called me," Dean Ambrose explained calmly, walking into the room. "Heard you might need a friend." 
> 
> Becky resisted the urge to kick Dean out of the room. She knew he had just traveled from Las Vegas, probably catching the first flight he could. Besides, it might be nice to have company. The issue ultimately lied with her wife.

Becky wasn't sure which was worse- being hospitalized so early in her labor or the fact that it would be a miracle for Charlotte to get here in time for the birth. 

After contemplating it for a few seconds, she realized that both sucked but it was worse being in the hospital when she felt fine except for a few mild contractions. She only agreed to the idea of early hospitalization because she was afraid things would start picking up when she was alone and she would have no choice other to play her own midwife. 

"You are a stubborn, insolent child. _Had_ to come early. Couldn't wait two more days for Mama. Now we have to worry that she'll do something insane to get here." Becky pressed her palm into her belly, prodding where the baby was. She was rewarded with a kick flat to the palm. 

Becky tried to contain her worry. She needed to relax and focus on the task at hand. Charlotte was _insanely_ stubborn and prone to doing what she wanted, regardless of Becky's opinion. Because of this, Becky knew no amount of coaxing and pleading would get Charlotte to stay where she was until it was safe. 

The soft knock and sudden opening of the hospital room door caused Becky to jump. "How the hell..." She raised her voice, unsure if she was actually seeing this. 

"Your wife called my best friend who called my husband who called me," Dean Ambrose explained calmly, walking into the room. "Heard you might need a friend." 

Becky resisted the urge to kick Dean out of the room. She knew he had just traveled from Las Vegas, probably catching the first flight he could. Besides, it might be nice to have company. The issue ultimately lied with her wife. 

Charlotte wanted to ensure she wasn't alone, which was an incredibly sweet gesture. On the other hand, this was an intimate moment that Becky hadn't planned an audience for. 

Charlotte was a dead woman once the baby came safely. 

Dean was incredibly sweet but she also barely knew him. This was a dilemma. 

"You didn't know I was coming," Dean stated flatly. "I'm sorry- I can leave. Don't want to intrude on your moment." 

Becky leaned back in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew she'd feel better, having someone there and Dean was trustworthy. Would it really hurt to let him stay? 

_I am going to murder her._ Becky thought, her fourth contraction beginning. She pressed her hand to her tightening muscles, willing the pain to ease. 

"Breathe. Holding your breath is only going to make the pain worse." Dean walked over and picked up one of her hands. 

Becky shot him a look that clearly said _And what do you know about childbirth?_

"I bought a book at the airport." Dean shrugged, rummaging through his carry on bag. "Figured if I was going to help you, it made sense to know what was going on and how to help." He showed her a brand new copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. He squeezed her hand. 

Becky found herself starting to like Dean more and more. 

"Thank you." She surprised herself by returning the squeeze.   
"For coming and trying to help." 

"Happy to do it," Dean replied. "You don't need to do this alone." He dropped her hand in order to drag a hard-backed vinyl chair over. 

Her phone suddenly pinged with a text. 

_Did Dean get there?_

Becky chewed on her lower lip, trying to find the best response. 

_Yep. Forget to tell me something?_

Becky knew Charlotte hadn't been ill intended by asking Dean to come. She just wished that she had been told, so, it wasn't a _complete_ surprise. 

"You know you're going to see my vagina?" Becky asked bluntly, turning her head to face Dean. "Not to be an ass but just so we're on the same page." 

"Doesn't bother me. I'm gay and you're having a baby." He shrugged again. "Not letting you go through this alone." 

Her phone pinged again. 

_You would have said no._

Becky exhaled, doing her best to stay calm. She had to stay patient. Snapping at her wife right now would do no good. 

_Next time you get a brilliant idea, just ask! Would YOU want Dean Ambrose staring at your vagina?_

"How dilated are you?" Dean asked, glancing at something in the book. His question broke her train of thought. 

"3 and a half centimeters." Becky shifted in a fruitless attempt to get comfortable. "It's going to be a _long_ day." 

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere to be," Dean replied, stifling a yawn. "How about you?" 

"Oh, just afternoon tea with the Queen Mum," Becky muttered sarcastically. She hit the button which moved her bed into a higher sitting position. "Or you know- just having a baby. Take your pick." She closed her eyes, trying to focus her breathing. 

"Tea sounds fun, though I think she's dead. Tell Elizabeth's ghost I said hello," Dean said, laughing. 

Becky rolled her eyes, doing her best to settle in for the time being. 

She and Dean were going to be very close by the time this experience was through.


	4. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte had never been what one would consider an anxious traveler. She was comfortable in almost any situation. She knew how to keep a cool head in any situation. She never panicked. She had an agreeable personality and could travel with anyone.
> 
> Yet, driving through a blizzard with Tyler Breeze and Drew Gulak tested every bit of her patience.

Charlotte had never been what one would consider an anxious traveler. She was comfortable in almost any situation. She knew how to keep a cool head in any situation. She never panicked. She had an agreeable personality and could travel with anyone.

Yet, driving through a blizzard with Tyler Breeze and Drew Gulak tested every bit of her patience. 

The only snow worthy vehicle the rental agency had had was a small black pick up truck. It had a back seat but because Charlotte was the least stocky of the three, she ended up in the backseat, cramped. 

Drew took the first shift, claiming he drove well in bad weather. Then, he found the roads jammed and so messy that it took almost six hours to make a 90 minute trip. Charlotte tried to stay patient but it was difficult. 

All she wanted was to get to Becky before the baby came. Was that so much to ask for? 

"We're going to have to stop for the night," Drew admitted, resisting the urge to groan. "Not something I particularly _want_ to do but we need to give the snow a chance to let up." He glances back at Charlotte. "Let's start trying to find a vacancy."

Drew ended up driving at a slow speed through four small towns, only to find every motel full. At the seventh motel, Charlotte lost her patience. 

"Another motel with no vacancy!" she snarled, throwing her arms up in the air. She stared disdainfully at the rundown building. "This is _fucking_ ridiculous." She resisted the urge to start beating her head into the back window of the truck. 

"Ms Flynch, did you forget there's a blizzard going on?" Tyler asked, tucking his beige cashmere scarf into his coat. "I know we're not going as fast as we might have hoped but..." His voice drifted off, watching Drew approach the truck.

"They said there's a bed and breakfast in the middle of town that _might_ have space." Drew sat back in the driver seat and buckled his seatbelt. "We're supposed to go all the way down the road until we see the big stump. At the big stump, make a left but if we see the green barn, we've gone too far. It's the purple house, next to the old church school." 

Charlotte blinked. He couldn't be serious. Those were the most cockamamy directions she'd ever heard. 

"Don't give me that look." Drew turned around, his dark eyes serious. "I asked for street names and she said she wasn't sure of any of them." 

Charlotte sighed, knowing they didn't have any other option. She had to get to Becky. It would seem that she wasn't handling things well. She was fine with the pain but only having Dean for support was making her crazy. 

The directions from the motel clerk ended up being spot on. Drew only managed to drive past the old church school twice, with the purple house hidden by the snow. 

It turned out to be an older home with minimalistic accommodations. It wasn't terrible but it wasn't great. It was a roof over their heads, if that. 

It also ended up being full. 

"Can I _please_ have one thing go right?" she hissed, staring at the truck roof. "Please, Lord?" She wrung her hands together, trying to keep her anxiety at ease.

"Let me try something." Tyler left them, trudging up to the door of the building. 

"Think he'll succeed?" Charlotte asked, resting her chin on the neck rest of Drew's seat. "I mean- it would be _amazing_ if he did but..." 

"Think Breezy's a better negotiator than we give him credit for," Drew admitted, drawing his wool peacoat tighter around him. "He may end up surprising us but you know- we'll wait and see." 

A few minutes later, Tyler pulled them out of their silent thoughts by wrenching the door open. He beckoned them to come with him. "Come on." He motioned for them to come again. "Their youngest daughter is going to sleep with Mom and we get her room. It's not much- a twin sized mattress and a pool raft with a sleeping bag. Better than nothing or even continuing to drive." 

Charlotte thought her jaw might have fallen open. How the hell had he managed that? That seemed like miracle work. 

"Tyler, we _might_ have to team up," Drew commented, nodding approvingly. "How did you manage to do that?" 

Charlotte knew Drew had tried for 30 minutes to get bed space, going as far as offering them an extra 200 dollars but they refused. No wonder he seemed so amazed by Tyler's success. 

Tyler stopped, turning on his heel. He _tried_ to shrink his grin but it was impossible to hide. He wasn't smug- more so pleased by his success.

"Mrs. Prescott was _trying_ to talk her oldest daughter, Meredith out of making her bridesmaid dresses out of peach organza. I told Meri silk was more _in_. I then offered to help them figure out color and fabric on Meri's dresses in exchange for housing." Tyler shrugged, as if to say _really, it's nothing_. 

"You are..." Charlotte, finding herself at a loss for words, did the next best thing. She hugged him. "Thank you." 

"I did it as much for us as I did it to spare Meri's bridesmaids from peach organza." Tyler returned the hug. 

"Mind if we stop for a sec? I want to check on Bex." Charlotte pulled out her phone and tried to call Becky. 

No answer. The call went right to voicemail. 

Then, she tried to call Dean. He answered in three rings. 

"Hey, Lady." 

"Where's my wife?" 

"Sleeping. She's trying to rest before things get intense again." 

"Good. Everything's okay? We're making progress?" 

"Oh yeah. Becky's a fucking champ."

"That's my girl. Alright, we're bunking down for the night." 

"Call you if anything changes." 

Charlotte set the phone back in her bag. She _hated_ being so far when Becky clearly needed her. 

As hot tears began stinging her eyes, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. 

"I promise you- we will get you there as soon as we possibly can." Drew rubbed her back as she sobbed. Before she realized what was happening, Drew pulled her into the tightest embrace he could muster.

This was a big deal.

Drew Gulak hated hugs.  
\---  
The Prescott family were as all American as Charlotte ever could have imagined. She _almost_ liked them. 

True to his word, Tyler holed up in a corner of the living room with a book of fabric swatches. To his right, Meredith Prescott sat. She was a homely looking girl with pale skin, thick horn-rimmed glasses and hair that roughly resembled copper wire. Every so often, Charlotte could hear snatches of their conversation. 

_Now, Meri- what did I tell you about orange?_

_But I like it!_

_I don't care. You told me all your bridesmaids had the same coloring as you. What about this deep fuchsia? Your attendants would be lovely in this._

Drew sat in the corner opposite them, passionately arguing politics with an old man who offered no other name but _Grampy_. From what she could hear, Charlotte thought they might have been arguing about the best US president of all time. 

_Some people claim Lincoln. I'm more inclined to say Roosevelt._

_Franklin or Theodore, Mr. Grampy?_

_I told you once. No mister! Just Grampy. Roosevelt._

Charlotte resisted the urge to laugh at poor Drew. He just looked so confused! Her anxiety fluxed at an all-time high. So, instead of inviting conversation, she sat quietly, picking at a salad from her travel bag, preferring just to watch. 

"You okay, Ms Charlotte?" Kaitlyn, the Prescott's 16 year old daughter asked, sidling up to her. 

"Yeah, just thinking," Charlotte mumbled, setting her plastic fork aside and checking her phone, trying to decide if she should call Becky. "There's a lot going on." She didn't want to get too much into her personal life with these strangers. 

"Well, I'm glad y'all made it through the blizzard. Travelin' like you are- it's a lot to think about." Kaitlyn crossed her arms over her chest, nodding as she spoke. 

Charlotte merely nodded, still resisting the urge to call her wife.   
\---  
Charlotte couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. For one thing, she shared the twin sized bed with Tyler spooned against her back, his arm casually around her waist. He also put off an insane amount of body heat. 

_How the hell does Fandango deal with this?_ Charlotte thought, trying to wriggle out from the blankets. She knew how to deal with Becky who always ran warm but this was like sleeping with a space heater. 

The Prescott's accommodations were as sparse as they expected. They hadn't been exaggerating when they said their youngest, 5 year old Samantha, would be giving up her room. It was pink. It was girly. It was a child's bedroom, barely big enough for the three adults it housed. 

Drew offered to take the pool raft and sleeping bag, claiming himself smaller than Tyler. He also thought it would be more comfortable for Charlotte to share with Tyler, stating the floor was 'no place for a lady to sleep'. 

While Charlotte appreciated the sentiment, she now thought she should have fought a little harder for the floor. 

Sleeping like this was about as miserable as one could imagine. 

"Bex, I'm trying to get there but I'm thinking it'll be a _miracle_." It had been hours since she'd last spoken to Becky. Every time she tried, she found Becky asleep. Things progressed so slowly that they were trying to rest as much as possible before sleep became a luxury. 

Charlotte stirred, trying to get comfortable. Every time she moved, Tyler tightened his grip. As something wet began to soak through the shoulder of her t-shirt, she thought Tyler _probably_ forgot to mention the fact he drooled in his sleep. 

_Well, what better way to get used to drool? Our baby will do it all the time._ She sighed, closing her eyes. _Bex, you're lucky I love you._

Finally, she allowed Gulak's rhythmic snoring lull her into a fitful sleep.


	5. Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor continues.

"I've been here for four hours," Becky hissed, doing her best to breathe through the contraction. "How the hell am I only dilated to 4 centimeters?" 

"First babies traditionally take longer," Dean chimed, scanning through the book. "First labors take up to 32 hours, if not longer." He must have sensed the heat from Becky's eyes because he quickly glanced away. "I can only tell you what I read." 

Dean proved to be okay company. He could hold a conversation and was happy to run for ice chips and gatorade. It wasn't perfect but he wasn't so terrible once Becky got used to him. 

"Mind walking?" Becky asked, staring at the wall clock. "Might be able to kickstart things." 

"Thought the object was to get the kid to wait until Charlotte could get here?" 

"Would you _really_ like to get stuck in here for hours with a bored, hungry lady wrestler in excruciating pain?" Becky wasn't sure but she thought she might have snarled a little on that last comment. 

"On second thought, no, I would not. That does not sound pleasant." Dean shivered. "Let me see what I can figure out." He rose slowly, walking backward towards the door.

Becky winced, adjusting her plum-colored wrap dress. "Spawn, please don't be stubborn," Becky pleaded, staring at her belly. "I want you here. I want your arrival to be easy." 

Dean came back with the nurse in tow. He cleared his throat, turning to face her. "Nurse is going to cap your IV and then, you're free to do laps." 

He amazed Becky by sounding like he knew what he talked about. 

"If I'd known you were coming, I would have stayed home," Becky admitted, shoving her feet over the side of the bed. "I think I panicked." She gripped Dean's forearm as she slid her feet into fuzzy unicorn slippers. 

"Well, you did go into labor three weeks early, with your support person traveling through a blizzard." Dean shrugged. "Think any rational person _would_ have panicked." He offered his arm to Becky. "Let's go." 

Becky began to take slow steps, careful to not lose her footing. Her hair flew everywhere. Her skin dampened with sweat. She felt _disgusting_. Charlotte was the only thing she wanted, and yet, she had Dean. 

Oh well, best to make due with what she had...

Becky doubled over, grabbing Dean by the shoulder a contraction began. "I want my Charlotte," she hissed, doing her best to not show how much pain she was really in. The pain radiated down her spine, causing her to grip Dean tighter. She blinked back tears, hoping she didn't come off as weak. 

"I know, Beck, I know." Dean gently rubbed her back as she leaned on him. "It'll be worth it when Charlotte's here and the baby's out." 

"Not helpful," Becky moaned as the pain subsided. She began walking again, promising herself to get even further before the next contraction. 

"Well, you're doing great," Dean encouraged. "I'm proud of you and I know Charlotte is." He squeezed her shoulder. 

Becky nodded, doing her best to pick up pace. She needed to keep going. 

Giving up was _not_ an option.


	6. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte continues her road trip.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay another night?" Mrs. Prescott asked, adding a pile of scrambled eggs to Charlotte's plate. "The roads are barely fit to drive on."

"Thank you for the kind offer, Ma'am but we have to get going. My sister is having a baby and we're trying to get an open airport." Drew carefully nibbled on a slice of dry wheat toast. 

"Well, be careful." Mrs. Prescott warily eyed them, her gazed seeming to say _Y'all don't seem like the insane type_. 

"Her husband's traveling for business, and she's alone except for a neighbor," Tyler admitted, sipping his coffee.

"Oh that poor dear!" Mrs. Prescott exclaimed, shaking her head. 

"She's a tough cookie," Charlotte said, picking at a blueberry muffin. "Good cousin Bertha." 

_Bertha? BERTHA?_ Where the hell had that come from? 

"Come on, Char. We need to get back on the road," Tyler mumbled, rising to his feet. His hand went for the wad of bills in his front pocket. 

"Oh our treat!" Grampy exclaimed, shaking his head. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed people more!"

" _Please_ come back!" various members of the Prescott family chirped, watching them trudge to the truck. 

Charlotte shook her head, watching the people wave. This entire situation was surreal. 

"Thank you!" she called, waving back. "And thanks to you." She squeezed Tyler's shoulder. "We might have frozen last night if not for your fast thinking." 

"Think nothing of it," Tyler replied, grinning. "That's what friends do." 

Slowly, Drew drove, as the purple house disappeared from sight. The snow had stopped at some point in the night. The roads were a disaster but better than driving in the falling snow.

Charlotte's phone chirped with a text. She opened the message, began to read and then, swore the world spun. 

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, gazing over his shoulder. 

"Becky's been ordered to leave the hospital. Baby's still on the way but the midwife thinks a change of scenery will kickstart things."   
Charlotte shivered. 

"You've gone completely pale." Tyler reached back, groping for her hand. "What's wrong?" 

" _Nothing_ is going right. Baby's early, and now stubborn. I'm stuck seeing the best of the back roads of the Eastern Seaboard." Charlotte shook her head. "I know. I need to be patient." 

"Hey, we're making progress," Drew pointed out, reveling in the fact they're driving an entire 10 miles an hour faster than they were yesterday. 

Her phone gave a sharp blast, signaling a call from Becky.

"Hi, Lady!" Charlotte could hardly contain her excitement. 

"My beautiful wife!" Becky's face filled the phone screen. 

"Are you drugged?" 

"No, turns out Dean is _great_ at counterpressure." Becky pulled the camera back to reveal Dean sitting in the bed behind her. 

Charlotte did her best to ignore the jealous twinge forming in her throat. 

"Charlotte Flair! You don't need to be jealous. I'd much rather have you here." 

Charlotte felt tears stinging her eyes. She did her best to will herself not to cry. The last thing she wanted was to even chance upsetting Becky at this particular moment.

"I'm sorry, Bex. This is the last thing I wanted for you- for us." 

"I know, My Love, I know. No more tears. You're not getting torn apart by our stubborn child. If anyone needs to cry, it's me." Becky smirked, a tell she teased. 

Charlotte didn't cry because she was sad. She cried because she couldn't be where she was needed most. 

"I wanted to be with you. That's all I want." 

"I'm fat, sweaty and screaming. I _promise_ you're not missing anything." 

Charlotte didn't agree. Becky might not have felt the prettiest at that particular moment but that didn't matter. She wanted to be there for everything. 

"I miss you, Bex." Charlotte dabbed at her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. 

She tried to fake a smile, hoping it seemed genuine. 

The last thing she wanted was to worry her Becky.


	7. Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor continues as she gets a temporary reprieve from the hospital.

Becky had been in labor for almost 15 hours. 

"Only four and half centimeters? Why is my cervix so stubborn?" Becky wailed, another contraction starting. She had never imagined she'd be one of those laboring mothers who cursed their spouses or asked rhetorical questions about her lady parts. 

So far, she'd proven wrong on both parts. 

"Labor's slow?" Dean said, stroking her hand. He'd proven to be good company. He wasn't Charlotte but he was a fast learner. He figured out what helped and what didn't quicker than Becky would have thought possible. 

"Are you sure she's okay?" Becky asked, resisting the urge to wail as her contraction peaked. 

"The baby?" Dean asked, squatting next to the head of her bed. 

"No- my wife!" Becky didn't want to admit how worried she was. 

"Charlotte's fine. They're bunked down for the night."

To say Becky was scared would be an understatement. She was _terrified_. She hated being in pain. She hated the fact Charlotte wasn't there. She hated the idea of her wife on the road during Winter Storm Inga. 

"Okay, Becky." Her midwife, Marie walked in, consulting an iPad of notes. "How are we feeling?"

"Absolutely fine, Marie. Never better," Becky replied, her voice taking on a sarcastic tinge. 

"Long night?" the other woman asked, making it a point to ignore Becky's bad mood. 

"Things are going much slower than I would otherwise like," Becky admitted. "Everyone in my family delivers fast. It seems I am not one of the lucky ones. Far too easy." 

Marie sat on the foot of the bed, facing Becky. She heaved an exaggerated sigh as she rested her hand on Becky's calf. "So, you're in labor but dilation is slow." Marie stared up at the ceiling. "How do you feel about a day pass?" 

" _Day Pass_?" Becky had no idea what her midwife was talking about.

"Yep. I'm going to order you to leave the hospital for a few hours and go walk." Marie stared from Becky to Dean and back. 

"Why?" Becky asked, her brow furrowing in bewilderment. 

"Because we want to jumpstart labor and I think the best thing for you is a change of scenery." Marie checked her notes again. "I could give you Pitocin but I can almost guarantee you'd hate me." 

"You're sure this is the best bet?" Becky asked, feeling another contraction begin. 

"Yep. Trust me. I wouldn't suggest something that would harm you." 

Becky nodded, tears stinging her eyes. This wasn't how she expected things to play out. "It doesn't matter that I'm early?" She didn't want to come off as argumentative but it was her first baby and nothing was going according to plan. 

"Becky, I _promise_ you'll be fine. Go eat something light, relax and work on getting your precious baby ready to meet us." Marie sighed. "I don't think you want to be here any longer than necessary. You can leave and come back- everything will be fine." 

Suddenly, Becky felt Dean's hand close over her fingers and squeeze. She glanced up, their eyes connecting .

"I won't let _anything_ happen. I know you're tired but this might kickstart things." Dean rested his forehead to hers. "We've got this. I promise." 

Tears streaming down her face, Becky nodded. She _had_ to trust in the process even if things weren't going exactly as she might have liked.   
\---  
Becky picked at the miso soup, trying to breathe through the pain. She hoped she wasn't the center of attention. This was already awkward. 

True to his word, Dean stayed by her side, doing his best to support her. If a contraction peaked at an inopportune moment, he squatted in front of her, whispering anything and everything he could to distract her from the pain. She didn't get a chance to humiliate herself. 

Dean wouldn't allow it. 

"Your midwife is actually a genius," Dean commented, picking at a sushi platter. "Getting you out. Distracting you. Keeping you moving." 

Becky exhaled, her fingers twined together around her belly. As her contraction ended, she pulled her hands back."Marie's a weird one." She took a sip of soup, the baby kicking away. 

"Well, if I haven't said it in the last 15 minutes, I'm proud of you. I know Charlotte's proud too." 

Becky nodded. She knew Charlotte was back on the road, doing her best to get there. She didn't like the idea but she also had to applaud her wife's gumption. 

"This all happened so fast," Becky admitted. "We _never_ expected I'd get pregnant so soon. Mum always said our women were quite fertile but I didn't believe it. She also told women in our family have their babies quick. We see how true that is." 

"Well, you're doing great and that's what matters." Dean sighed, consulting his watch. "Ready to head back?" 

Becky nodded, just as another contraction began.


	8. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Road Trip continues.

“Have you given any thought to names?”

Tyler’s question broke the silence of the car. It was the first time anyone had spoken in two hours, so his soft question startled Charlotte. 

“Promise not to laugh?” Charlotte nibbled on her lower lip as she focused on the passing snowbanks. They hadn’t given _much_ thought to names but there had been one or two names that peaked their interest. 

“My spouse is the youngest at a birthday party of old people. Do you _really_ think I’m going to laugh at you?” Tyler retorted, his voice rising to be heard over Drew’s snoring. 

“We were considering Magnus after the teacher’s dad in _Matilda_.” Her cheeks flushed as she continued. “For a girl. For a boy...maybe _Bodhi_? Not entirely sure on that one.” 

Charlotte always expected it might be difficult to name a tiny human. After all, the name one gave their child followed them around for their entire life. Name them wrong and they would hate you forever! 

She took the naming thing _very_ seriously. 

Becky, on the other hand, believed that a good name had a strong meaning. It would carry you through the bad times and help you coast through the good. 

They preferred completely different names. Becky, having grown up with a very common, boring name, preferred names like _Aristotle_ and _Cornelia_. Charlotte preferred regal traditional names like _George_ and _Elizabeth_. 

At this point, she felt it would be a miracle if their child didn’t end up with some out-there name like ‘Apple Louise Wind’. 

“Whatever you come up with...it’ll be great.” Tyler cleared his throat. “Okay, we’re stopping for gas.”

They had made more progress than Charlotte expected. The roads were barely passable but they still managed to push through, thanks to the tiny truck. They had made it 30 miles in 3 hours- _quite_ the feat considering the state of the roads. 

“I feel _really_ stupid,” she admitted, spinning her wedding band around her finger. She hadn’t dared to speak these words aloud until that very moment, terrified that they might make her sound weak. “Why didn’t I insist on her moving to my dad’s property? He’s got the space and if something happened early, she wouldn’t be alone.” 

“She’s not alone. She’s with Dean. Not a great plan, considering they’ve had a small amount of time to really get acquainted but you know...she’s not alone.” Tyler shrugged. “At least the roads are slowly opening up.” 

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Charlotte hoped she didn’t sound as annoyed as she felt. True, the roads were opening but they just weren’t opening fast enough. She needed to get to Becky! 

“Better than yesterday,” Tyler pointed out. “We’ve got twice the distance in half the time.” He exhaled, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “Will you kill me if we stop in the next hour or so? We probably all need food and Gulak’s offered to drive.” 

“Of course!” Charlotte knew she couldn’t be unreasonable. The guys were nice enough to drive with her. She couldn’t ignore their needs. “Hopefully, I can get enough of a cell signal to facetime Bex.” 

Tyler stopped at the next diner he saw. Charlotte would never admit it but she found herself grateful for the break. Long car rides didn’t usually bother her but it felt like there was _a lot_ at stake. 

What if she ended up being a terrible mother because things got off to such a rocky start? 

“Just a scoop of tuna on lettuce, tomato on the side.” Charlotte gave her order to Tyler as she stayed out in the parking lot to call Becky. “Maybe some hot tea on the side? Oh and soup.” 

“Don’t you have a cheat?” Tyler asked, staring at the crowded diner. “Wouldn’t want you to waste away.” He exhaled, tucking his cashmere scarf tighter around his neck.

“Fine.” Charlotte knew she could use the carbs, especially seeing as the truck didn’t have the best heating system. “How about a grilled cheese with tomatoes and bacon and whatever their soup of the day is?” 

“That’s more like it!” Tyler grinned, as he trudged towards the diner. “Don’t be out here too long. I don’t want you getting frostbite.” 

Charlotte tilted her head up, staring at the grey sky. Here she was- possibly hours from becoming a mother and still being mothered by _Tyler Breeze_. 

It really was a strange, strange world. 

Within moments, her call connected to Dean and Becky. The cell signal, while not great, was _much_ better than expected. It seemed strong enough to hold the call, which really was the only thing she wanted. 

She _needed_ to see Becky. 

“How are we doing?” Charlotte did her best to keep her ‘brave’ face on as her wife’s lovely face filled the screen. She couldn’t let Becky see how upset she was. That would only serve to hinder the situation. “We’ve stopped for lunch but we’re trying to get to you.”

“Seven centimeters!” Becky sounded triumphant, as she fell back onto the bed. “My four hours out of the hospital helped a lot.” She laughed, sounding _exhausted_. 

“You’re doing so good! I am so incredibly proud of you, Bex.” Charlotte laughed again, doing her best to relax. She loved seeing Becky in such good spirits. Considering the crazy situation, it would be easy to lose control but she knew she couldn’t be that way. 

“Here we go!” Becky began to scream, clearly in the midst of a contraction. “Come on, Child. Be nice to Mummy! I beg you!” 

“Breathe, Bex. You’ve got this.” Charlotte did her best to coach Becky through the situation. It wasn’t the way she imagined being a coach but at least she did it. She needed to be grateful for the little things. 

She watched in silence as Dean leaned over Becky. A surge of jealousy ran through her but Charlotte managed to swallow it down. She was more grateful that Becky had someone like Dean to help. 

It was the little things she needed to be thankful for. 

After all, Becky could very easily be alone, and by a simple act of kindness, she wasn’t. 

Charlotte needed to keep that in mind.


End file.
